Forever
by LilyLuna232
Summary: Lysander is in love with his best friend, Lily, and she is in love with him. But they are both to shy to admit it. One-shot


** So I was just reading some random fanfictions last night and I kind of fell in love with Lysander (Luna and Rolf's son)! Well not really in love, but enough to write a little story about him! I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R! ~LilyLuna232~**

**Ages and house: (Just to make things clear)**

**Lily- 15 (5th year) Gryffindor**

**Lysander- 16 (6th year) Gryffindor**

**Lorcan- 15 (5th year) Slytherin**

**Albus- 17 (7th year) Gryffindor**

**James- 19 Gryffindor**

**Dominique- 15 (5th year) Gryffindor**

**Rose- 17 (7th year) Gryffindor**

**Scorpius- 17 (7th year) Slytherin**

Lysander

I watch her walk down the halls,

Wondering if she even knows I exist.

She can be so oblivious sometimes,

Not knowing what is right in front of her.

But of course she knows who I am.

Lily and I,

We have been best friends since birth.

That's the reason I can't tell her

How I feel.

It would ruin our friendship for sure.

She thinks of me as a brother,

Like Albus, or James.

Not like someone she could fall in love with.

Lily

I wonder if he feels the same way,

About our friendship.

I don't know how much longer I can last,

Just staying friends.

But I know that he doesn't see me

The way I see him.

We've been friends since birth,

And I know that it's all it will ever be.

He thinks of me as a sister,

And that's all it will ever be.

Lysander

She sits across from me,

Smiling with that smile

That I have fallen I love with.

I wish she would stop it,

You know.

It's quite hard to fall out of love

With someone so beautiful.

Her bright red hair,

Falling down past her shoulders,

Framing her face perfectly.

And don't even get me started,

on that musical laugh of hers.

I'm the only one that can get her to laugh like that.

Like she doesn't have a care in the world.

But I know its just because,

We have known each other

Forever.

Lily

He's the only one that I can be my self around,

The only one I fully open up too.

I don't know the reason why,

But I think it has something to do with,

Falling in love.

I can only hope,

That we will be together,

Forever.

Lysander

Now I'm positive

She doesn't feel anything

Special for me.

My stupid BROTHER

Went and asked her out,

And she said

YES.

I don't know why she did it.

They only ever talk

At birthday parties and Christmas.

But all I know is that he is with her,

And I'm not.

Lily

I don't know why I did it.

Saying yes to Lorcan.

But for some reason,

I felt that at least,

If I can't be with him,

At least

He will still be near.

Lysander

I can't stand to be near her,

when Lorcan is around.

She only talks to him,

and acts like I'm not there.

I miss the old Lily,

The one I fell in love with.

I hardly ever see her anymore.

Lily

He went and broke my heart,

He did.

He never really loved me.

I don't know why he did it,

or what I did to deserve it.

He said he loved me,

and I thought he really did.

I even said 'I love you' back,

Though I know he is not the one for me.

I even let myself believe it for a while.

Before he tore my hear to shreds.

Lysander

I swear I will kill my brother.

That good for nothing BRAT!

Just as I was accepting

that Lily and I would never be,

She comes running into my arms,

Crying her eyes out.

She says that he cheated on her,

and with DOMINIQUE

of all people!

And the worst thing is,

that Lily and her,

We almost as close

as Lily and I.

Lily

I have never felt so alone

ever in my life.

All I knew was that I needed

Someone.

And that someone was

Lysander.

I know it sounds like a sappy love story,

But when I ran into his arms,

I knew that he would be there for me,

No matter what.

Lysander

Days go by,

And there is no sign of Lily.

Rose says she isn't in her dorm,

She checks there every morning.

I haven't seen Lorcan,

Which should make me suspicious.

But I know the reason he isn't around,

Is because Albus beat him up.

Albus, he frightens me a bit.

He loves his sister so much.

I don't know what would happen,

if she and me were to ever be

Together.

Then, the last thing I expect to happen,

Happens.

Albus comes up to me and tells me that

Lily is in the Room of Requirement.

She won't listen to a thing he has to say.

The thing that surprises me the most,

is that he wants me to try and get her out.

I never expected this.

Lily

I hide in the Room of Requirement,

Hoping no one will find me there.

But I should have known better.

Albus found me within two hours.

I refuse to listen to him,

But I do catch a bit

Where he says

He is going to beat up Lorcan.

Then he leaves,

But of course he returns,

Hoping that he will be able

To get me out of here.

But I don't listen to him.

No one can get me to leave.

I just want to die in here,

and make Lorcan die too,

a sad and guilty death.

What can I say?

Even though I'm a

Gryffindor,

I still have a

Slytherin

side.

Lysander

I reach the Seventh floor,

and walk back and forth three times,

thinking,

'I need to find Lily'.

A hidden door reveals itself,

and behind those doors,

is Lily.

I haven't seen her in nearly four days,

And even though she looks a mess,

Seeing her brings joy to my eyes.

'Lysander, what are you doing here?'

She asks.

I think I here a bit of gladness in her voice,

As well as

See the sparkle in her eyes.

But it quickly vanishes,

And she is in tears again.

I almost tell her

That she should have

Seen it coming.

He is a Slytherin for a reason,

You know.

But instead I sit down next to her,

And wrap my arms around her

Tight.

I tell her that I will be there

Forever

and everything will be

Alright.


End file.
